


New Addition [Re-written]

by SithBish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Child Death, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithBish/pseuds/SithBish
Summary: Tony and Steve adopt another kid. He's almost as smart as Peter's new friend, Shuri, but he always seems to be very sad and out of place. Peter makes it his mission to make his new brother feel welcome.(I did not like how the first version of the story was written so I'm going to give it another try.)





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was almost bouncing off the walls when he learned he was getting a sibling. He nearly lost it when he found out they'd be almost the same age as him.

He spent the next few days imagining what they'd look like and everything they'd do together. 

Standing outside waiting for the Quinjet to land made him nervous. What if he was a terrible brother? What if his sibling hated him? What if they tried to ki-

"Stop thinking like that, Peter. Nobody's going to kill you." Wanda put a hand on his shoulder.

"How-"

"You think loudly when you're excited." She smiled at him just as the jet landed.

 First, Steve stepped out, followed by Tony and a mich smaller figure. His new sibling.

"Everyone, meet Blake." Tony announced.

Blake looked only around 5'6". His frame was much smaller than Peter's, but it was probably because of how small he was trying to make himself look. He wore light grey sweatpants and a dark blue hoodie with a white Avengers logo printed on the front.

His eyes didn't match. One was a dull grey-blue color and the other was a brown-ish hazel. His bright orange hair looked semi-combed. He had the faintest dusting or freckles across his nose and cheeks. But the feature Peter noticed and couldn't help but stare at was the scar that ran from the top right of his forehead down to the bottom of his left cheek. Some areas looked as if they'd been burned.

Blake seemed to notice Peter's staring and looked at the ground.

Peter realized what he'd been doing and mentally kicked himself. He walked over to Blake and held out his hand.

"I'm Peter, your brother. I mean, not biological, but you probably already know that... Sorry..."

"S'okay..." Blake looked up a little. 

His voice was soft and almost monotone.

"Before you two get to know each other, let's get Blake set up first." Tony interrupted their long pause.

"Sounds good! Where's his stuff?" Peter looked around, not seeing anything that looked close to luggage.

Blake shrugged then closed his eyes, his shoulders relaxed quickly. Peter noticed how tired he looked. Steve also noticed and picked up Blake like he weighed nothing at all then began walking to the main building. Tony followed, motioning for Peter to do the same.

Peter noticed that the others had already cleared the landing pad and hurried to catch up with Tony.

 

\------------------------------

 

Tony always had rooms customized for everyone who lived in the facility before they even got there, but Blake's room was devoid of any personality.

Peter watched Blake curl into a protective position once he was set on his bed and began to fell pity well up in his chest.

"I'll stay with him," Loki appeared out of nowhere.

"Why?" Peter was still unsure about where Loki's loyalties lie and he absolutely didn't trust him around his new brother.

"Didn't you forget? King T'Challa and some of his colleagues are staying here to work out relations between Wakanda and the United States. You are going to welcome them, yes?"

"Shit,"

"Language."

"Whatever. We need to get ready. Are we sure we can trust you?" Tony looked over Loki and raised ab eyebrow.

"You have my word. Now, go. You have 20 minutes."

Peter took another glance at Blake and regretted it. He looked like he was having a nightmare. His face showed distress and he was breathing quickly.

Loki walked over to the bed and laid a hand on the boy's head. His face relaxed and his breathing slowed.

Maybe Loki could be trusted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little information about Blake:
> 
> •He's closed himself off from being attached to people in fear that he may loose them.  
> •He doesn't really know how to respond to affection since he never really received any.  
> •He's around 15 years and 10 months old  
> •He has a younger sister who disappeared around the time of "the incident" (Not going to reveal much at the moment).
> 
> I'm thinking he's a little bit of a Sherlock (High-functioning sociopath) but doesn't really know it or know what he is.

After greeting the Wakandans and having a semi-formal dinner, Peter was free to hang out with Shuri for the rest of the day.

The pair made their way to the game room, closely followed by M'baku. Peter wasn't sure why he followed them, but he didn't really mind.

He was surprised to see Blake sitting in front of one of the large flat screens in the game room playing Pong by himself. He still looked extremely tired.

"Who is that?" Shuri asked.

"My new brother, Blake."

"He looks tired."

Peter nodded in agreement then padded over to Blake slowly. 

"Hey... What are you doing?" He ventured.

Blake glanced at him for a second then returned his attention to the screen.

"Alright... Well, we'll be over by the air hockey table if you need anything."

 

\------------------------------

 

M'baku sat on the couch next to Blake after tiring of watching Shuri beat Peter for a fourth time at air hockey. He studied the small teen with great interest.

"Your scar," He started.

Blake tensed, still focused on his game, still on the same round he'd been on when they'd arrived.

"Where did you get it?"

There was a long pause and Blake turned to M'baku, the AI of the game taking advantage of Blake's pause.

"My mother." Blake responded, then stood up and left.

Peter and Shuri watched from the table.

"I-I should go talk to him. Be right back." Peter said and ran after Blake before anyone could respond.

He found Blake in an empty room standing before a wall of glass.

"Are you ok? You ran out of there really fast." Peter stood next to Blake and stared out the window with him.

"I don't like to talk about this," He gestured to the scar on his face.

"Does it hurt?"

"Physically?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"It doesn't hurt much anymore on the outside. It kills me a little more everyday on the inside."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault." Peter could see a faint smile creeping onto Blake's face.

"What?"

"You remind me of my sister. Smart, snarky, always smiling. I would do anything to have her back." His smile faded.

"Do you know where she is? I can get my dads to bring her here, too!"

Blake looked at him directly for the first time, tears forming.

"I don't know. I miss her, Peter. Fuck!" He turned and punched the glass, only to be met with a cracking sound.

The glass was made to withstand a vehicle impact, it was no surprise that it would be able to break bones.

"Blake! C'mon, I'll take you to medical-"

Blake stood still and sighed, looking at the floor. Peter pulled him into a hug without thinking and buried his face against Blake's orange hair. Blake didn't respond for what felt like hours, then wrapped his uninjured arm around Peter and relaxed into the hug.

"Sirs," Firday sounded from nowhere, making Blake jump but he didn't pull away.

"Mr. Stark and Captain Rodgers have been contacted as well as a medical professional."

"Thanks Friday." Peter mumbled.

"I have also taken the liberty of examining Blake's files and have started searching for his sister. I can stop if you'd like."

"You can find her?"

"Yes."

"Do it."


	3. Chapter 3

Peter stayed up for most of the night on his laptop. He had Friday share what she knew about Blake's sister and her possible whereabouts. He even got Karen to check as many security cameras as she could.

"Peter, I think I may have found something." Karen pulled up a camera feed from about 15 minutes ago by an industrial area.

The video shows a blonde woman walking with a plastic bag.

"What..? Karen who is that?"

"It's his mother. She is the prime suspect seeing as she's the one who killed his father."

"She killed.. Why didn't anyone tell me that? Friday, can you start a car and take me to where that video is from?"

"Right away sir, should I contact your parents so they may assist you?"

"No, I need to do this alone."

 

\--------------------

 

When Peter got to the car, someone had already beat him to it. 

"Blake! What are you doing?"

Blake sat in the passenger seat and had a pistol sitting in his lap.

"Getting my sister back."

"Get in the car, Peter. You're not going in solo." Shuri peeked from the back seat.

"You guys shouldn't be here!"

"Neither should you, now hurry the fuck up or we'll leave you here." 

Peter got in the car and sighed. 

 

\--------------------

 

The car stopped in front of an old large warehouse.

"Friday, park the car over there and keep it on." Peter said, pointing to a shadowy spot a few feet from the warehouse.

Once they were out, the car pulled away. Peter looked around and spotted a stairway on the side of the building.

"Up there." He whispered and led Blake and Shuri up.

At the top there were windows, but some panes were missing, giving them a good view of whatever was happening.

Down in the warehouse there were about 5 people standing at a table in the middle and a dozen armed men standing around the perimeter.

"There she is." Blake muttered, pointing at his mother.

"Shh. Karen, what are they talking about?" Peter leaned closer.

_"I got your shit,now where's my money?"_

_"Right here. Sorry to hear about Lizzie, I know how important she was to your plans."_

_"Shut up and take your drugs. I don't need your condolences."_

"Peter..." Shuri nudged his shoulder.

"Hold on."

_"My client says he can help you get rid of him now that he's under the protection of... bigger threats."_

_"Thank you, but tell your client that I'll be the one to pull the trigger."_

"Peter!" Shuri shoved him harder.

"Wait!"

"I can't!" She snarled and grabbed him, turning him to the interior stairwell that led from the roof down to the interior.

Blake was making his way down the stairs.

"He's going to get himself killed!"

Before either of them could move, Blake fired his gun at the roof.

"Where is she?" He yelled, aiming the gun at his mother.

Everyone with a gun had theirs aimed at Blake.

"Woah, woah, woah, everyone calm down!" Peter jumped down into the building from the window.

Shuri slid down the ladder next to him.

"Well, Blake, if it isn't your new little pal, Spiderman. And, oh, a princess. So scary." His mother rolled her eyes.

"Where is Lizzie?" Blake marched from the stairs and straight up to his mother.

"The little thing died of cancer last week. Where have you been, child?" She smiled.

Blake dropped his gun. His mother picked it up and pressed it against Blake's forehead.

"I've waited a long time for this."

Before she could pull the trigger, some form of ice cube was thrown at the gun and within seconds the gun was covered in ice. The trigger wouldn't budge.

"Y'all should leave before this shit gets ugly." A voice came from behind Shuri and Peter.

Everyone turned to whoever spoke as they walked out of the shadows.

He was wearing a sweatshirt that looked like it was from a gift shop in St. Louis and some torn jeans. A large axe was strapped to his back and his skin was turning from blue to black.

"Troy?" Peter gasped.

Troy smiled at him as he walked by. He walked up to Blake's mother and looked her up and down.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"The man taking you into custody."

A portal opened under her feet and she fell in. As soon as she was gone, it closed. All guns were on Troy now. He pulled Blake close and moved him behind his back.

"You ready to fucking die?"

"Nah," He looked back at Peter and Shuri with a cocky smile "I'm a bad bitch, you can't kill me."

All of the guns fired.


End file.
